Trust and fear
by Gloeckchen-chan
Summary: [...]„ Sie hat das gewisse etwas, Itachi-san " lachte er. Angesprochener fand das nicht so lustig, aber verstand. Er war jedoch irritiert als er bemerkte das seine Handgelenke aus den ketten gelöst wurden, und ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so kalt war. [...]


Sie wusste nicht was sie hier tat. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier war. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie war, und sie wusste nicht woher sie kann. Aber eines wusste sie: sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören. Dabei gab es eindeutige Beweise, dass sie hierher gehörte. Die Bilder, und die Ähnlichkeit zu ihren Vorfahrinnen war unverkennbar. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Sie gehörte hinter diese mauern, in diesen Palast, zwischen weißem Marmor, goldenen Verzierungen, Perlmutt schmuck und den ganzen Dienerinnen.

„Hime-sama? Fühlen sie sich nicht gut?" hörte sie eine Stimme die sie aus den Gedanken riss. „Es geht mir gut. Warum?" „Naja… Sie weinen schon wieder…" erst jetzt bemerkte sie was Naoki ihr da gerade gestand. Vorsichtig hob sie einen arm. Die schweren Stoff schichten rutschten in ihre Armbeuge, als sie ihre Wange tastete und das nass spüren konnte. Tatsächlich. Sie weinte schon wieder ohne zu wissen warum. Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen." Meinte sie."Aber Sakura Hime-sama! Wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht dann sagen sie was sie haben?!" die Rosahaarige lächelte ermunternd. „Eine Prinzessin darf nicht ihre Schwächen zeigen. Das habt ihr mir doch gesagt" damit erhob sie sich von dem Sitzkissen und legte die Hände am Bauch aufeinander. Der schwere Stoff behinderte sie noch immer leicht beim Laufen aber nach 2 Jahren hatte sie sich endlich dran gewöhnt. Inzwischen war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie trat durch den Torbogen, welcher nur mit dünnem Seidensstoff verhangen war hindurch und schritt an das Ende des Ganges, welcher sich bald weitete. Hier endete das Marmor, wich dem Holz, und als sie den Kopf nach rechts drehte, erblickte sie den See, umgeben von Kirschblüten bäumen. Der See war bedeckt mit Wasser Lilien, wenig Schilf, und unglaublich vielen Wasserrosen. Und dennoch war noch immer über ein dreiviertel frei und unberührt klar. Am Rande dieses wunderschönen Gartens führte die Terrasse entlang, welche ihre Privaträume kennzeichnete. Auch hier war nur ihr zutritt gewähr, und einzelnen Dienerinnen. Einen privaten Aufpasser hatte sie nicht, auch wenn ihr nahegelegt wurde, dass sie sich einen anschaffen sollte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie einen brauchte. Sie hatte eher das Gefühl, das diese Harmonie ihr langsam zu Kopfe stieg. Immer wieder kamen ihr Namen in den Kopf, und wenn sie versuchte sich zu erinnern hatte sie schmerzen, oder fing an zu weinen, wie gerade eben. Ein Name wollte ihr besonders wenig aus dem Kopf gehen…

„Sasuke…"

„Um das ganze nochmal zusammen zu fassen…. Wir sollen eine halbe Ewigkeit reisen, um einen STEIN zu holen, hm?" kam es fassungslos von dem Blonden, der sich als erster aus der Starre löste. „Leader-sama was ist so besonderes an dem Stein?"fragte nun der Maskenträger. Angesprochener hatte bei all dem noch keine Miene verzogen. Die piercings in seinem Gesicht wirkten kalt, und seine Augen wirkten ebenso wenig erwärmend. Seine Ausstrahlung verriet leichte Gereiztheit über die dummen Fragen der beiden Männer, aber noch hielt es sich in Grenzen. „Wer den Stein in den Händen hält, kann über Leben und Tod entscheiden." Kam es knapp von ihm. Konan, seine Partnerin stand die gesamte Zeit über schweigend neben ihm. Sie schien desinteressiert. Aber das wirkte eigentlich immer so.

Er überfing alles weitere und fixierte Itachi und Kisame, welche bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt stumm vor sich hin geschaut hatten. „Diese Mission ist euch zugewiesen. Ihr habt dafür so viel zeit wie ihr benötigt. Ich erwarte regelmäßig Bericht, und ich warne euch. Kommt nicht zurück ohne ein lohnendes Ergebnis" sprach er kalt.

„Hai, Leader-sama" die ruhige Stimme und die tiefe Tonlage gehörten zu Itachi, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte bei seiner Antwort.

„Oki-doki, Pain-sama. Wird erledigt!" diese Antwort jedoch hatte nur von dem Blauhäutigen kommen können. Er und Hidan waren die einzigen die wirklich kaum Respekt zeigten. Wobei Hidan unsterblich war, und Kisame immer Haar scharf um sein Leben pokerte.

„Ihr werdet bei sonnen Aufgang aufbrechen"

„Jawohl." Kam es dieses Mal im Chor. „Was den Rest angeht…" setzte er an doch Itachi erhob sich ignorant und wendete sich von dem geschehen ab. Er bewegte sich Richtung Zimmer, und der Haimensch folgte ihm mit einem breiten grinsen. Er wusste nicht was Kisame so witzig fand, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er öffnete seine Zimmertüre und blieb im Türrahmen angespannt stehen. Das war ein schlechter Scherz. Das war mehr als ein schlechter Scherz.

„Itachi-san, warum bleiben sie einfach stehen? Verschlägt ihnen Tobis Geschenk etwa die Sprache?" kam es lachend von dem Hühnen, welcher sich, ohne auf den Körperkontakt zu achten, an Itachi vorbeischob und zu seinem Bett lief. Man bedenke, dass er sich dabei köstlich amüsierte.

Der schwarzhaarige Nuke-nin hingegen hatte sein Bluterbe aktiviert und packte das, was da ganz eindeutig von Tobi auf seinem Bett lag. Eine ‚gute Besserung' karte, und daneben irgendetwas flauschig rosanes. Der maskenträger hatte doch einen Knall. Aber die Anspannung in seinem Körper war eher, weil er wusste, dass das eine Drohung war.

Während er vernahm wie Kisame ins Bad verschwand, warf er den Hasen vor die Tür, nicht ohne ihn in Brand gesetzt zu haben, und schlug mit einem Kloss im Hals die Karte auf.

Darin stand, mit geschwungener Schrift: Hallo Itachi-san! Tobi wünscht ihnen gute Besserung für die Augen! Tobi hat die Befürchtung, dass wenn das nicht besser wird, leader-sama auf den Gedanken kommt sie könnten _nutzlos _sein! Und das will Tobi doch nicht!


End file.
